Raven Moss and the Philosopher's Stone
by ilikewritingweirdstuff
Summary: Raven Moss comes from a pure-blood family, all of them Voldemort lovers. She is handed the opportunity to defy her family history when she meets Harry Potter, the downfall of Voldemort. It's a pretty shameless character insert, hope you enjoy! Rated T just in case.
1. The Boy Who Lived

Hi everyone! So I was unhappy with this first chapter and was wondering whether I should re-do it, it was one kind reviewer's words that convinced me. Hope you guys enjoy!

Raven Moss and the Philosopher's Stone

Chapter 1

The Boy Who Lived

Mr and Mrs. Moss were typical pure-bloods, they had followed the dark lord Voldemort like over-eager dogs for the first wizarding war. Their family darkness was rivalled only by the Blacks and Malfoys, each of their children was brought up with stories of how noble Voldemort was. They lived in a large mansion deep in the woods of England, isolated from both Muggles and other wizards.

Corvis Moss sported slicked-back black hair and was tall and skeletal, he dressed in only the finest suits which made him slightly intimidating. He worked in the department of magical creatures, often acting as though he was above the average Ministry worker. Avery Moss was "Paler than the moon, with hair blacker than a raven's feathers." as her husband often described her, and was constantly dressed as if she was at a funeral. They had many children, all were accomplished dark wizards that were praised by their family for their wits and ambition.

It was a cold, dreary morning when Mr. Moss straightened the tie on his best suit, today was a special day. He grimaced as beautiful fireworks exploded from over the hills, illuminating the sky with flashes of gold, red and silver. Mrs. Moss gave him a peck on the cheek, leaving a black lip-stain. He smiled thinly at her.

"You know what to do." He whispered hoarsely.

"I know, but it makes my heart weep to do something like this." She sighed and pulled her wand from her pocket, pointing it at her husband. "Obliviate."

Mr. Moss looked slightly dazed for a second, then smiled at her. He grabbed a pinch of floo powder and stepped into the fireplace.

"Ministry of Magic." He said clearly, disappearing into a burst of acid-green flame.

He stepped out into the ministry, hardly fazed by the wonder that surrounded him. He scoffed under his breath as he noticed most wizards hadn't come in to work, while most of the ones that had were still wearing festive pins or decorations.

"Not in the mood for celebrating, eh?"

Corvis turned to see a small, round man looking up at him through narrowed eyes.

"Ah, Fennick. I of course am overjoyed for He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's defeat, but I find it hard to celebrate when I must face such an unfair accusation." He replied calmly.

"I have my eye on you! I swear you're up to something!" Fennick squeaked, rising up higher on his heels as he turned red.

"I don't understand what you mean." After casting Fennick a good-natured smile, he turned on his heel and headed for the elevator, avoiding eye-contact with other employees.

He stepped into the elevator and pressed the button that would take him to the court rooms, trying to stay cool under the pressure. The door closed and he was travelling down, until the door screeched open again, revealing an empty hallway.

Corvis took a deep breath and walked down the hallway until he got to a heavy wooden door. Mustering all his willpower, he turned the nob and walked inside, immediately greeted by a roar of insults.

"Traitor!"

"Death Eater!"

He smiled and waved at them, before being escorted by two aurors to a chair, where his hands were cuffed to the armrests. A red Barty Crouch eventually managed to calm the angry wizards.

"Corvis Fen Moss! You are under suspect for being a Death Eater, and doing He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's bidding! How do you defend yourself?" Crouch challenged him, his eyes searching Corvis up and down.

"It was horrible, one minute I was duelling some Death Eaters in my home, trying to stop them from hurting my beautiful wife, the next I felt so calm and at peace. I couldn't control my own body!" He said what he thought was the truth, already he could see some of the court's angry faces turning to ones of pity.

"So you claim you where under the effects of the Imperious curse for the entire ordeal?" Crouch questioned

"Yes, I believe so. I would never do any of those terrible things in my right frame of mind." He looked up at the crowd sadly, watching with satisfaction as more and more of them softened.

"That will be tested now, if you would kindly drink the veritaserum." Crouch smirked confidently as Corvis drank the liquid that was in the cup in front of him.

"Now, I'll cut straight to the point. Did you follow He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named as one of his death eaters?" The Minister of Magic leaned back smugly, while all the other members of court leaned forward in anticipation.

"No." Corvis' words were met with a deafening silence, Crouch's jaw was hanging open in shock. One of the wizards who had escorted him in checked the cup.

"He drank it all." The wizard informed them.

Suddenly the court broke into heated discussion, trying to figure out how he could have lied.

"SILENCE!" Crouch, now even redder, shouted.

"If he has drunk all the Veritaserum, then there is nothing left to discuss. Corvis, you are hearby free to go."

Corvis was released from the chair and walked out of the room, smiling happily. He stepped into the elevator and pressed the button that would take him to the Department of Magical Creatures.


	2. The Silver Flute

Chapter 2

The Silver Flute

Nearly ten years had passed since the trial, although many wizards and wizarding families such as the Weasley's still suspected they were not entirely innocent. The Moss' twins were now eleven and were counting down the days until they left for Hogwarts, eagerly awaiting the magic and wonder their older siblings had promised them.

Raven Moss was considered "odd" in her family, she spent most of her time huddled in the branches of a large elder tree that grew in the corner of the yard, reading stories or carving new objects out of wood that she gathered from the surrounding forest. Her sister, Crow, was seen as a great example of what the Moss family should be. She was witty, sly, gifted and a Voldemort supporter.

"Raven! Get down here, now!" Her mother's shrill voice echoed across the yard, causing Raven to wince.

"Coming..." She leaped nimbly down the branches, leaving her books in an abandoned owl hole.

"Crow is getting ready for the party, I want you to put on your best dress and meet us in the living room. Got it?" Avery narrowed her eyes at her daughter.

Raven nodded and raced over to the mansion, her mind still on the book she had been reading. "The Pied Piper" a muggle children's book, something her parents would not approve of. Her hands itched to carve her own flute, one that would rival the flute her sister had bought on one trip to Diagon Alley. She raced into her room and let her black hair loose, allowing it to flow down her shoulders. She opened her cupboard and snatched a green velvet dress. She grimaced and pulled it on over her head, then shoved on some black patent shoes that in her opinion looked more like school shoes than formal attire. Before she left her room, she grabbed a box from the back of her cupboard, opening it to reveal different wood pieces. She grabbed a block of silver elder wood from the tree outside and dropped it into a black handbag.

As she raced downstairs she slipped her carving knife into her pocket, just as her sister stepped out of her own room.

"It sucks that mum makes us wear matching outfits, I wish she'd just let me express myself!" Crow complained as they quickly descended the staircase. Raven nodded and they burst through the door to where their parents were waiting.

"Ah, looking good! Now, let's just quickly use the floo network to get to the party." He motioned for his wife to go first. She smiled thinly at him and stepped into the fire.

"Malfoy Manor!" She said clearly, disappearing into a puff of green smoke.

"Wonderful, wonderful! Crow, please go next."

Her sister smiled broadly and stepped into the fire with a pinch of floo powder.

"Malfoy Manor!" She said.

Just as Raven was about to take a pinch of floo powder, she felt her father's bony hand on her shoulder.

"Now, listen here. You aren't going to disappear into some corner, you're going to stick around and make a good impression. Got it?" His eyes glared witheringly into her, as if searching for any sign of disobedience. Raven nodded and stepped into the fire.

"Malfoy Manor." She whispered, and soon felt the familiar sensation of travelling by floo powder. She came to a sudden halt in the Malfoy's fireplace, stepping out and dusting herself off. Soon her father appeared behind her, looking slightly ruffled.

"Ah, Corvis! What a pleasure." A man dressed in dark robes stepped forward, smiling thinly.

"Lucius. I'm honoured that you invited us to your magnificent house." The two men shook hands.

"Dobby! Make our guests at home!" A small house elf scampered out from the kitchens, he had tennis-ball eyes and wore a dirty pillowcase. He took Mr. Moss' cane and propped it up in the hallway, ready for him when he left. Crow and Draco were already discussing something to do with Slytherin, whilst Mrs. Malfoy and Mrs. Moss were chatting near the fireplace. Raven quickly slunk into the shadows, searching for a quiet place to carve a flute.

After a quick search she discovered a staircase leading into a basement. Clutching her pocket tight, she took a deep breath and hitched up her skirt, pattering down the stairs to find a large wooden door. As the door creaked in, the damp smell of the room overcame her, making her want to gag. Soon she stepped inside and took a box of matches out of her purse, something that she had stolen from her older sister's room once when she had been trying to enchant it to light itself every time someone sneezed. She struck a match and lit a small candle, placing it on a stony ledge.

Satisfied with her work, she sat down on the ledge and started to chisel away at the flute, trying hard to remember all the details from her book. Time to seemed to stop as she carved the block of silvery wood, all her troubles seemingly melting away.

_Chip. Chip. Chip._

"What are you doing down here?! Draco wants to meet you. _And_ Dad's been searching!" Crow scowled at her from the doorway, her pale face illuminated by the warm light emitting from the candle. Raven sighed and blew out the candle, wrapping it in paper before laying it back in her bag. Soon she had packed up everything and was heading upstairs with Crow.

"-And then the idiot actually believed me!" Corvis finished as everyone started laughing.

"Ah, there she is!" He cast a warning glance at Raven.

"Please, tell us more stories about Mr. Weasley." Lucius asked Corvis. Raven sighed and turned to try and slip away, only to be met by Draco.

"Hi there, where were you?" He asked lazily, something told her he didn't actually care.

"Bathroom."

"Oh. You have wood chips on your dress." He pointed at the silver shavings scattered on the green velvet.

"Thanks." She brushed them off, secretly hoping that Draco would lose interest and go away.

"Are you excited for Hogwarts?" He pressed.

"Yes."

"I expect I'll be sorted into Slytherin, you?"

"Same."

"I suppose you must be, with your family's history. We're pretty similar in that sense."

"Yeah." She was starting to wonder if he could tell she wanted him to leave, or if he was too invested in chatting.

"I really don't think I could cope with being any other houses, they all let in the _other sort."_ He lowered his voice for the last bit, as if it was a forbidden thing.

"Other sort?" But she already felt her heart sinking as she realized who he was referring to.

"You know, Muggleborns." His voice was filled with scorn as he said it out loud.

"What are you excited about for Hogwarts?" She desperately tried to change the subject.

"I hear Harry Potter's gonna be there, I wonder if he's a pure blood?"

Raven opened her mouth, but was saved from answering by Lucius announcing it was time for dinner. She sat down in between her mother and Crow, happy to finally be free from the awkward conversation with Draco.

"Before we feast, I would like to say that I am honoured to host the Moss family, and I wish them a _wonderful _evening." Lucius said in his usual tone, the kind that felt like you were being insulted despite how kindly he welcomed them.

Dobby floated platters of food onto the table, bowing as he did so. Raven couldn't help but feel bad for the little house elf as she noticed how poorly he was treated by the Malfoys. She dipped a piece of buttered bread into her bowl of soup, hoping she could make it through the rest of the evening without causing her father any more reason to be mad at her.

As the dinner progressed, she continued to think about her flute and how close she was to being finished with it, if only she wasn't at this party.

"Ooh, let me tell you about this one time when I found all these creepy little wooden statues outside, all perched on the windowsill!" Crow started excitedly, something about this scenario sounded familiar.

"Well, go on dear." Mrs. Moss encouraged her gently.

"I was outside and saw these weird little wooden statues of stupid stuff like dogs and cats, all just sitting on this rock dripping with paint. I mean, only a total weirdo would _e__ver _make something like that!" Raven flinched at her sister's words, stung by her harshness.

"So then I started playing this game, where I threw these on one side of the bridge and raced to the other side to see which ones were fastest. It was really funny, and it serves such a weirdo right for leaving their junk lying around Moss property." As she finished the others laughed, but all Raven felt was anger.

"Those were mine." She growled softly.

"What was that?" Crow asked.

"I said, those were mine!" She stood up suddenly, her chair falling to the ground. Her flute lifted out of her bag, playing a somewhat familiar theme. The water in Crow's glass rose up like a snake in theme to the song, then lashed forward and drenched her sister in water.

The next few minutes were a blur, she remembered laughing, her sister getting up angrily and their parents quickly ushering them back to the fireplace. When they appeared back in the living room, the adrenaline she felt died down and she saw Mr. Moss glaring at her like an angry hawk.

"Room. Now." He hissed quietly and she quickly raced upstairs, her heart pounding with fear.

Much later, she was lying on her bed fidgeting with the silver flute as she wondered how she could have possibly made such a fool out of herself, and when they'd let her out. Something told her that it wasn't anytime soon, so she changed into some comfy leggings and sweater before lying down on her bed, ready to read the next chapter of her story book.


	3. The Letter Arrives

Chapter 3

The Letter Arrives

By the time Raven was allowed out of her room, it was summer. She could tell that Crow had been milking her outburst at the Malfoy's party for all it was worth, even managing to convince their dad to buy her a brand new green velvet dress, despite the fact her other one could have easily been fixed with magic. As the sun rose and cast a rich orange light in her room, she quickly pulled on some leggings and a dark green t-shirt that sported the phrase: GO HOLYHEAD HARPIES with an embroidered golden talon slicing through it.

She also grabbed a black messenger bag, stuffing her notebook, flute and carving supplies in it, as well as a quill and ink pot. In a flash she had dashed down the stairs into the kitchen and started buttering some toast. Crow wandered sleepily into the kitchen, still rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Excited for your letter? It's a wonder that mum and dad are even letting you go after the scene you caused at the Malfoy's." She said as she reached for the butter knife.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Raven lied as she grabbed her piece of toast and walked out into the hallway, pushing her feet into some muddy trainers and leaving the house.

The wind ruffled her hair, causing her to grin. As the young witch made her way across the yard, she breathed in the fresh air and watched the birds fly above her. After a short trek she reached the ancient elder tree, looking as creepy and intimidating as ever.

"Good to finally be back." She pulled her messenger bag higher up onto her shoulder and started to climb, quickly falling back into the rhythm of climbing the tree she had gotten into ever since she had first attempted to scale the massive tree.

"Left foot in the notch, Right foot on that branch..." She murmured to herself, subconsciously making sure Crow hadn't messed with the tree while she had been grounded. After a couple minutes she was back in her usual spot, a comfortable notch next to an abandoned owl-hole.

She pulled a small fluffy blanket, remarkably dry and safe. After pulling it over her, Raven flipped open her notebook and stared at her ideas that she had created while stuck in her room. Grabbing a chunk of oak wood from her bag, she started chipping away at it. Then she slowed down and sighed, leaning backwards and holding the block in front of her. Something felt strange, working so hard on one project and then just moving onto the next when she was done. An idea popped into her mind and she shoved the wooden block into her messenger bag, then pulling out her silver flute. She started sanding it again to make it even smoother.

A couple hours later, Raven was still etching intricate designs into her flute. On one side it sported a miniature lion and badger, while the other side had a snake and an eagle. Carved delicately down the back of the wand was the phrase: "Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus" the Hogwarts motto. She blew the sawdust off of the flute and held it in the light, trying to find and imperfections to fix. Satisfied, she started playing a small tune on the flute. Due to her family's belief that music was a fine art, she soon was able to figure out the kinks and fix them.

"Having fun up there with your stupid stick?" Crow yelled up at her, laughing at her own terrible joke.

"Leave me alone, I'm playing my flute." She responded coldly.

"Fine, whatever. But I would advise coming back soon unless something bad happens to your letter!" Her sister threatened and raced back towards the manor.

Raven sighed and rolled up her blanket, stuffing it back into the owl hole before packing her remaining things and leaping through the branches down to the ground. She started walking back to the manor, lost in thought about her flute and what she could work on next. When she finally creaked open the large wooden door and stepped into the hallway, she could hear Crow mocking her from the other room.

"She tries to act so cool, cramped up in her tree with her stupid toys." Crow ranted angrily.

Raven clenched her fists and walked into the room, shoving past her sister and picking up the letter that was lying on their table.

_Ms. R. Moss_

_The second floor bedroom on the right_

_Moss Family Manor_

_Middle of The Woods_

_England_

She grinned and tucked the letter in her bag, then gave her sister one final withering look before hurrying up the stairs to her bedroom.

As soon as she had closed the door, she jumped onto her bed and carefully used her carving knife to break the Hogwarts seal and pull out the letter within. She pulled out the yellowed parchment, bedazzled with emerald green ink and started to read it.

_"Hogwarts School _of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Raven Moss,

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. _Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall _Deputy Headmistress

She smiled at the letter and pulled another piece of paper from the envelope.

_Hogwarts School _of Witchcraft and Wizardry

_UNIFORM _First-year students will require:

sets of plain work robes (black)

plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

pair of protective gloves (dragonhide or similar)

winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings) Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

_COURSE BOOKS _All students should have a copy of each of the following:

_The Standard Book of Spells __(Grade 1) _by Miranda Goshawk

_A History of Magic__by __Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory__by __Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration__by __Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi__by __Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions __by __Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them__by _

_Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection__by __Quentin Trimble_

OTHER EQUIPMENT

_1 __wand_

_1 __cauldron __(pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring an __owl OR a cat OR a toad_

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK"

Her smile broadened as she packed the letter neatly back into it's envelope, ready to whip out whenever she needed to remind herself what to get at their inevitable trip to Diagon Alley.


	4. The Moss Family

Sorry, I'm posting this again because last time it was cut off, I don't know why.

Chapter 4

The Moss Family

_Crash._

Raven watched her older brother, Sparrow, make a plate fly across the room with magic, narrowly missing their sister Robin.

"Watch it, dimwit!" She growled and sent the shards flying back across the room towards Sparrow.

_Smash._

"Guys, calm down. What're you even fighting about?!" Their oldest sibling, Wren, fixed the plate with a flick of her wand.

"Robin stole my stuff." Sparrow hissed.

"Did not! Where's your proof?!" She retaliated.

"You left a snarky note signed "R", _dimwit._" He said with a smirk.

"Could of been Raven." Crow joined the conversation.

"Yeah, like _Raven _would steal my stuff." Sparrow scoffed and snatched at Robin's bag again.

"Hey, Watch it!" Raven instinctively ducked as another plate whizzed by her head, shattering on the wall behind her.

Sparrow laughed and dropped the entire jar of jam on Robin's head with magic. There was a minute of silence when the only thing they could hear was the sound of bits of jam dripping onto the floor, then Crow burst out laughing.

"You look ridiculous!" She managed to splutter out.

"Wow, really mature Crow." Robin waved her wand and the jam disappeared.

"Maybe now we can actually get ready." Wren added as she fixed the jar.

"Only when Robin gives me back my broom!" Sparrow growled.

"Fine, fine… it's in the basement next to that creepy old painting." She sighed and headed for the door. "I'm going to wash my hair, because_someone_dropped a jar of jam on my head!" She glared at Sparrow and left the room, leaving behind a strong scent of strawberries.

"Anyway, I need to wake up Eagle and Hawk. Crow, go get my broom." Sparrow stretched and started walking away.

"Wait, what?! No way! Go get it yourself." Crow protested angrily.

"Ha! No. I'm already running late!" With that Sparrow raced out of the room, narrowly missing Crow's shoe.

"Raven, you go get it." She sat down again and started spreading some butter onto a piece of toast.

"What? Why?" Raven frowned.

"Because I know where you keep that stupid flute of yours." Crow answered lazily and started eating, signalling that the conversation was over.

Raven sighed and quickly finished her breakfast before racing along the corridor to the basement stairs. She carefully made her way down the stairs in case Robin had left a trap for Sparrow. Soon she was at the bottom, creeping along the musty passageway lined with generations of junk. She often found herself stopping to admire the beautiful designs carved into chairs, broken brooms and canes.

"What are _you _doing down here?" A large painting of a skinny, pasty lady peering down at her.

"Oh, I'm looking for a broom. Have you seen it?" Raven said while searching behind an old dresser.

"I have, a young lady came down here and threw it somewhere in there." The lady pointed at a pile of broken brooms.

"Thank you!" She spotted the sleekness of her brother's broom, a Nimbus 2000. "I can't believe he already got one..." She muttered as she grabbed the broom and raced back along the corridor, waving at the painting as she left.

When she finally got upstairs and dumped Sparrow's broom on the table, Eagle and Hawk were already finishing their breakfast.

"Hey, watch it!" Eagle exclaimed as he pulled his plate out of the way.

"Sorry." She walked over the kitchen and started making a sandwich.

"Haven't you already had breakfast?" Hawk asked curiously.

"I have, I'm just going to go explore the woods today so I'm packing a lunch." She answered and started rummaging through the cabinets.

"Sorry, but we're actually going out today, so…." Wren looked at her sympathetically.

"Oh. Where are we going?" Raven shoved her lunch into her bag.

"Diagon Alley, where else?" Crow grinned and waved her Hogwarts acceptance letter in her face.

"Fair enough." Raven felt excitement bubbling up inside her, after hearing so many amazing stories from her older siblings, she was excited to finally see the old castle where Hogwarts was housed.

"First you need to get ready, Mum says nobody's allowed to wear Quidditch shirts, not after what happened last year." Wren shot a glare at Hawk, who had gotten into a fight in Diagon Alley the year before over which Quidditch team was the best.

She nodded and hurried upstairs, quickly changing into a pair of black leggings and a flannel shirt. She grabbed her stash of money and stuffed it into her messenger bag before sliding down the banister and joining the rest of her family who were lining up to use floo powder.

Her mother was giving out pinches of floo powder to everyone as they lined up near the ornate fireplace.

"Is everyone ready?" Avery asked and was answered by a nods and a couple mumbled yes'.

Raven watched as her siblings disappeared in bursts of emerald green flame, until only she was left. Taking a deep breath, she stepping into the fireplace, barely able to contain her excitement.

"Diagon Alley." She said clearly, and was instantly swallowed up by the roaring green fire.


End file.
